The sealing assemblies intended to equip the rolling bearings of wheel hub assemblies are formed by so-called seals including a first and a second annular shield, mounted in front of each other so as to delimit an annular chamber between the shields, communicating towards the outside by means of an annular opening, and a series of sealing lips, which are arranged inside the annular chamber, substantially in sliding contact on respective sealing surfaces of the rotating shield, and are carried by a sealing ring integrally fixed to one of the shields, generally the shield intended in use to remain stationary. One sealing lip of these sealing lips, arranged closest to the annular opening, is generally shaped so as to define a drip element inside the annular chamber, i.e. an annular recess within which the contaminated fluids which may have entered into the annular chamber may be collected to be disposed later.
While they are satisfactory, the known sealing devices have relatively high frictions due to the sliding lips charged by springs or in any case mounted with strong interferences. Sealing assemblies including only labyrinth seals, in addition to being relatively large sized and articulated to be implemented, have low frictions with reduced sealing efficiencies, often not sufficient for several applications, such as in the automotive field. DE102008017409 does not solve the problem.